pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aerodactyl
Aerodactyl (Japanese: プテラ Putera) is a / -type Fossil Pokémon introduced in Generation I only obtainable by resurrecting it from an Old Amber. In Gold, Silver, and Crystal, the player can receive an Aerodactyl from a person on Route 14 by trading a Chansey with them. Appearance Aerodactyl is from the prehistoric age, and because of this its name and physical characteristics are based on that of a pterodactyl. Game info Leveling }} }} }} }} }} Game locations | pokemon=Aerodactyl| redblue=Revive Old Amber| rbrarity=One| yellow=Revive Old Amber| yrarity=One| goldsilver=Trade Chansey on Route 14| gsrarity=One| crystal=Trade Chansey on Route 14| crarity=One| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Revive Old Amber |frlgrarity=Fossil| diamondpearl=Revive Old Amber| dprarity=Fossil| platinum=Revive Old Amber| ptrarity=Fossil| heartgoldsoulsilver=Revive Old Amber| hgssrarity=Fossil| blackwhite=Revive Old Amber| bwrarity=Fossil| }} Side game locations | Pokemon=Aerodactyl| RS Pinball=Randomly on the Ruby Field| Trozei=Endless Level 4 Forever Level 53 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Sky Tower (21F-25F) Sky Tower Summit (1F-8F) Pitfall Valley (15F-25F) Joyous Tower (90F-99F)| PMD2=Mt. Horn (8F-14F) Mt. Mistral (1F-19F)| Ranger1=Fiore Temple| Ranger2=Peril Cliffs| Rumble=Windy Prairie‎| }} Pokédex entries | redblue=A ferocious, prehistoric Pokémon that goes for the enemy's throat with its serrated saw-like fangs. | yellow=A savage Pokémon that died out in ancient times. It was resurrected using DNA taken from amber. | gold=A vicious Pokémon from the distant past, it appears to have flown by spreading its wings and gliding. | silver=This vicious Pokémon is said to have flown in ancient skies while shrieking high-pitched cries. | crystal=In prehistoric times, this Pokémon flew freely and fearlessly through the skies. | ruby=Aerodactyl is a Pokémon from the age of dinosaurs. It was regenerated from genetic material extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies in ancient times. | sapphire=Aerodactyl is a Pokémon from the age of dinosaurs. It was regenerated from genetic material extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies in ancient times. | emerald=Aerodactyl is a Pokémon from the age of dinosaurs. It was regenerated from DNA extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies. | firered=It was regenerated from a dinosaur's genetic matter that was found in amber. It flies with high-pitched cries. | leafgreen=A ferocious, prehistoric Pokémon that goes for the enemy's throat with its serrated, sawlike fangs. | diamond=A Pokémon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades. | pearl=A Pokémon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades. | platinum=A Pokémon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades. | heartgold= A vicious Pokémon from the distant past, it appears to have flown by speading its wings and gliding.| soulsilver=This vicious Pokémon is said to have flown in ancient skies while shrieking high-pitched cries.| black=A Pokémon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades.| white=A Pokémon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades.| black 2=A Pokémon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades.| white 2=A Pokémon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades. |x = It was regenerated from a dinosaur's genetic matter that was found in amber. It flies with high-pitched cries. |y = This vicious Pokémon is said to have flown in ancient skies while shrieking high-pitched cries. }} Origins Name Origin Its name is composed of two parts; "aero", meaning related to the atmosphere, and "dactyl", the second part of the name Pterodactyl. Trivia *It is the only fossilized Pokémon that does not have any evolutions. *Aerodactyl is one of only 3 Rock/Flying types. Coincidentally, they are all fossil Pokémon. *In the games, it is one of the three Pokémon Lance has that is not a -type, the others being Gyarados and Charizard. **Strangely, they are all -types. **Of them, Aerodactyl is the only that isn't a main Starter type. ***This is due to the fact that Aerodactyl is a Fossil Pokémon and all Fossil Pokémon are -types. **Aerodactyl is the only one that is weak against -type moves. *Aerodactyl is the only -type Generation 1 Pokémon that doesn't take 4 times the amount of damage from a -type attack. *Aerodactyl's cry is the same as Vileplume's. Category:Rock Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon